Modern technologies allow for various methods and techniques for communicating between two devices. Communications may occur over a network. A social network service may be used for communications between two users. Most social network services require each user to create a user account associated with the social network service in order to user the social network service.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.